hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Frostyboys
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- Sinnin (Talk) 19:54, June 14, 2011 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! how did you get the photos of the 2012 models that you postedPhoto booth 00:05, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I got them with my car collector cs.hotwheels.com/collection Frostyboys 00:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC)frostyboys 2012 poster pictures. where did you find the poster pictures that you have been posting on the list of 2012 hot wheels page? i have seen some on T-hunted, but not all of them. thanks, 1:64 19:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) where excactly did you find them?Photo booth 00:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) T-hunted claims they got them FROM the Wikia. So there were here first. Frosty found them somehwere. ZahaDoom 19:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) hot wheels My Car Collector Frostyboys 21:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC)frostyboys Wiki Image Formatting Hello, Thank you for all of your recent work on the Wiki, but I do have one simple request. When adding images, please make sure to eliminate the thumb tag from the image. You need to edit the source to do this, but it is an easy modification to make to the code. Also, instead of the image size being 80px, can you please make it match what i currently on the page? Typically 75px. Thanks again. Tszuta | Talk 00:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) But when I try to do that, I goes from 74 to 76 Frostyboys 01:17, November 22, 2011 (UTC)frostyboys Hello. When posting pictures in the tables, use this code to get rid of the thumbnail. 75px Maelstrom610 02:57, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Photos ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 22:53, September 26, 2015 (UTC)